A wireless or wired network system comprises one or more devices for communication purposes. The users may be communicated with the router device with personal computers or notebook computers via wireless or wired means. Pluralities of 802.11 wireless devices are designed for achieving aforementioned purposed, such as network interface card (NIC), access point (AP), gateway (GW) and embedded systems with wireless function. Fixed relay and routing assignments prevent adapting to dynamic network connectivity changes and results in less reliable message delivery. Modern high speed networking protocols provide both quality and bandwidth guarantees to every transport connection established across the network. In such high speed packet switching networks, many different classes of traffic share the common transmission resources. The network device must therefore be tested before launching to the market to meet the RF regulation of one country. The further purpose is to achieve better radio performance, the RF device's radio power need to be calibrated and verified.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional system for DUT (device under test) calibration. The DUT 120 is coupled to the PC 110 and the testing equipment 130. The current RF manufacturing calibration process is designed for one DUT (device under test) calibrated by one set of equipment 130, as shown in FIG. 1. The user or operator 100 loads/unloads the DUT 120 and operates the test program on PC 110 to test the DUT via the equipment 130. The test program on PC 110 controls both DUT 120 and equipment 130 to process test. Such configuration is called “single head” and is simple and easy to construct and implement. However, the equipments are idle when DUT is loaded, unloaded or processed without requiring the testing equipment. On the other hand, the operator is also nothing to deal with when the DUT is under testing. Base on the aforementioned drawbacks, the equipment utilization rate and the manufacturing throughput are needed to be improved. The equipment utilization is critical because the equipments used are expensive.
What is desired is provide a new testing system which can allow the device maker to improve the equipment utilization.